


Drowning In You

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [84]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Car Accidents, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: How does he go on?





	Drowning In You

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Ambrollins, death

Seth doesn’t see it coming. He’s pulling out into the intersection, talking to Dean, laughing at some dumb joke Dean’s told, and then there’s a crash. His head slams into his window and he hears Dean cursing and then they’re upside down and there’s glass everywhere and Dean’s not saying anything now.

Seth squirms around, managing to unhook his seatbelt and tumble over, groaning as he hits his head on the roof of the car. He crawls out of his window, thankfully it shattered on impact, and runs around the car to check on Dean.

“Dean, babe, you okay?” Seth asks frantically, down on his knees, ignoring the bits of glass biting into his legs.

Dean doesn’t answer. There’s blood everywhere and Seth freaks. He unhooks Dean’s seatbelt, catching him before he can fall, gently maneuvering him until he’s out of the car and on Seth’s lap, draped over him. There’s a crowd around them now, people calling for help, asking Seth if he’s okay, but he’s not listening. 

There’s blood all over Dean, a huge shard of metal sticking out of his side. Seth knows enough to not pull it out, knowing that could cause more damage and blood loss. He sobs brokenly, clutching at Dean. 

“Come on, babe. Wake up, please. You can’t leave me.” Seth whispers, clinging to Dean, ignoring the blood all over them.

Dean groans in pain, shifting in Seth’s arms. “S-Seth? What happened?”

Seth can hear the wail of sirens in the distance. “We got hit by another car. Shhh. Everything will be okay. You’re gonna be okay.”

Dean looks up at him, blue eyes bright and clear, despite the pain. He reaches up and shakily wipes away Seth’s tears. “Then don’t cry. I love you. It’ll be okay.”

Seth can only sob harder as Dean tries to comfort him. Suddenly Seth’s being pulled up and away from Dean and he fights against the hands holding onto him until he realizes it’s the paramedics and they’re helping Dean. Everything after that is a blur of pain and and blood and worry. 

He’s checked out at the hospital, but there’s nothing wrong except some scrapes and bruising. He paces around the waiting room. Dean was rushed off to surgery the minute they made it to the hospital and Seth is so fucking worried. 

Roman’s there though Seth doesn’t remember calling him. He wraps his arms around Seth, kisses his hair and tells him everything will be okay. He hands Seth a change of clothing and Seth takes it from him, heading into the bathroom to change out of his blood stained clothing. With a start, he realizes it’s all Dean’s blood covering his shirt and jeans and he breaks down again, collapsing in a heap, sobbing. 

Roman’s there again, picking him up and changing him, cleaning him up. He practically carries Seth back out to the waiting room, letting Seth bury his face in his shoulder and cry as long and as hard as he wants.

Seth exhausts himself and leans against Roman as they wait for news. It’s been several hours since Dean went in. The door opens and the doctor walks out, a sober expression on his face. 

“Are you here for Mister Ambrose?” He asks, exhaustion creeping into his voice.

Seth opens his mouth and shuts it several times before Roman answers that they are.

“I’m sorry. We did everything we could to save him, but the internal injuries were too severe. There was too much bleeding.” The doctor says, shaking his head. 

“No.” Seth whispers. 

“Seth, come on.” Roman says, sensing that Seth’s about to break, even as his own heart shatters at the loss.

“NO! YOU SAID HE WOULD BE OKAY! YOU SAID EVERYTHING WOULD BE FINE! HE’S NOT DEAD! YOU’RE LYING TO ME!” Seth screams, lunging for the doctor. 

Roman catches him around his waist, pulling him back against his chest as Seth loses it. He screams, he cries, he curses everything and everyone, he beats his fists against Roman’s chest. Roman stands there and takes it, choking back his own tears as the doctor steps away from them to give them space. 

Eventually, Seth manages to stop screaming and sobbing so hard. He looks up at Roman, tears still streaming down his face. “What am I supposed to do now?”

“I don’t know.” Roman says softly, hugging Seth again. 

————-

A few days later, Seth stands in the sunshine, listening to Hunter speak about Dean. He’s doing a good job. Seth knows he can’t go up there without breaking down, so Roman does it for him. 

Seth leads the line of people down to pay their final respects to Dean. He lays the white rose in the casket and takes a deep breath. He looks down at Dean and feels tears well up again. 

“I love you so fucking much. Why’d you have to leave me?” Seth whispers, hands clenched around the edge of the casket. 

He sniffs and walks away, waiting on Roman. They watch silently as the casket is lowered into the ground and people toss handfuls of dirt onto the coffin. 

Seth turns away and Roman walks him up to the car. Seth turns back one last time, staring blankly out over the rows of headstones. 

He closes his eyes and swears he can feel Dean beside him. A gentle pressure on his mouth feels like Dean’s kissing him and a soft sigh in his hear sounds like Dean telling him he loves him. 

He smiles weakly, opening his eyes, and not seeing Dean. He chokes back another sob and turns to Roman, getting in the car with him.

“We’ll figure it out. Together.” Roman pats his leg and Seth gives him a weak, tiny smile.

He doesn’t know how to go on without Dean. He doesn’t know if he can. But he knows he’ll try because Dean wouldn’t want him to mourn forever. He just didn’t know anything could hurt this much.


End file.
